The present invention relates to a dripping rack structure applicable to laboratories or other places for hanging glass wares thereon to be dried. The mounting positions of the dripping bars can be changed according to the size of the wares. The bottom of the rack body is provided with a draining sink having an internal slope face, whereby the water flowing into the sink can be quickly drained out of the rack body through the draining connector. The rack body is mainly made of PP material so that it can be safely used and will not secondarily contaminate the washed glass wares. The rack body can be easily changed between a single-face type for mounting on a wall and a double-face type for placing on a tabletop.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional dripping rack having an upright panel 1 made of fiberglass, plastic or resin material. The panel 1 is perforated with mounting holes 2 at equal intervals. A short implant rod 4 at a rear section of each dripping bar 3 is tightly fitted into the mounting hole 2. Alternatively, the implant rod 4 is painted with a layer of glue 5 and then fitted into the mounting hole 2 and adhered thereto.
The above structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The panel 1 has considerable weight and is inconvenient to install.
2. In the case where the implant rod 4 of the dripping bar 3 is painted with a layer of glue 5 and then fitted into the mounting hole 2 and adhered thereto, the dripping bar 3 cannot be detached from the panel later. If the dripping bar 3 is forcedly detached, the mounting hole 2 and the dripping bar 3 will be damaged. Therefore, a user cannot adjust the number and position of the dripping bars 3 as desired.
3. In the case that the implant rod 4 of the dripping bar 3 is directly tightly fitted into the mounting hole 2, the dripping bar 3 can be later detached. However, the contacting face will be worm. After a period of use, the dripping bar 3 tends to loosen or drop down. As a result, glass ware hung thereon may drop down, and water and dirt will accumulate in the vacant mounting holes.
4. The draining tube 6 of the panel 1 projects downwardly from a lower side of the panel. Therefore, when placing such dripping rack on a table face, the draining tube 6 will lean against the table face to make it impossible to stably rest the dripping rack on the table face. Therefore, the dripping rack can only be hung on a wall and an additional base seat is necessary for placing the dripping rack on the table face. This leads to inconvenience in use.
5. The conventional dripping rack has a single-face so that it can be hung on a wall face. When assembling two dripping racks to achieve a double-face dripping rack, it is necessary to use screws, brackets, a wooden stand or silicone to connect the dripping racks. Such a structure is unstable and the appearance is poor.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a dripping rack structure in which the rack body of the dripping rack is integrally made by plastic injection molding so that it has light weight and high strength. A dripping bar is engaged in a corresponding fitting hole of the rack body by means of tenons and mortises. Therefore, the dripping bar can be tightly located on the rack body. When detached, the dripping bar can be directly detached from the front face of the rack body. The number and position of the dripping bars can be changed according to the size of the wares to be hung. A water-sealing means is disposed in each fitting hole to avoid leakage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above dripping rack structure in which, by assembling the upper and lower fixing seats in different ways, the rack body can be changed between a single-face type for mounting on a wall and a double-face type for resting on a tabletop.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above dripping rack structure in which the bottom of the rack body is provided with a draining sink having an internal slope face, whereby the water dropping from the wares can flow into the draining sink and can be quickly drained out of the rack body through a draining hole formed in a lowest portion of the draining sink.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: